


Warriors of Heaven

by Jupiter_mountainstone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Biblical Reinterpretation, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Female Cain, Knight(s) of Hell, M/M, Multi, Or I actually gave myself the name Jupiter Mountainstone and then gave it to the character, Religion, Religious Content, Sibling Incest, This is losely based of Supernatural, Yes I named the main character after myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_mountainstone/pseuds/Jupiter_mountainstone
Summary: Warriors of Heaven:Jupiter Mountainstone, an actress who lived a fairly normal life. As normal as any actor can live. But that was before she met Andriel Imagé, God's brother. She is swept away into a life of adventure and biblical characters and plots. In her first adventure, she faces of against Caine and Abel.





	Warriors of Heaven

_ God, Omega, Delta & Dina _

_ Before there was the universe, there were four beings. God, Omega, Delta and Dina. They were the founders of creation. The brothers, God, Omega and Delta were created within millisecond of each others, bursts of light illuminating the vast nothingness. Then Dina was created as an equal to the brothers, but very unlike them.  _

_ Before the Big Bang, they planned creation down to the smallest detail, mostly on how their most prized creations, humans, would evolve. Their plans became reality in the explosion known as Big Bang. The Universe was created, Heaven, Hell and Earth within it. Angels were created, the archangel Seraphina amongst them. She created the first demons. Humans grew from single-celled bacteria into the homo sapiens they are now. _

_ After the Universe’s creation, the brothers and Dina lost most their powers. When humanity had evolved enough, they created human bodies for themself and went to live on Earth amongst them, taking on human names. _

_ God became Dalien Tilland, Dina became Luna Swede, Delta became Orion Hawthorn and Omega became Andriel Imagé. _

_ To this day, they still live among us. _


End file.
